


Teeth

by ToxicLaughter



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Just a short blab about Patrick's torture scene that NEVER gets brought up again b/c fuck me right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: Martin wants to make sure Patrick is okay. And his teeth too.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags this is slash if you SQUINT it's really just two bros hanging out touching each other's mouths. Enjoy x.

Night had almost fallen, and the group was crowded around a crackling fire. Light split the trees as the sun set on the horizon, Martin’s eyes following the orange light as it dipped down. His view was obstructed by the dirty pants and rope sewed jacket of his right-hand man. He smiled. “Hey,” Patrick said as he sat, tugging his ball-cap down tighter on his head. “How’s your arm?”

Martin looked down at the wrapped gauze on his shoulder. “Stings. How’s your mouth.”

He shrugged. Lea had been leaning on his shoulder in the hummer when Patrick had laughed at something stupid Jean had said, and she noticed his missing molars. Her dirty fingers had pried into his mouth, poking at his sore gums and asking what had happened. Patrick had been hesitant about telling them, intent to keep his brief torture secret. He had given up the group, he had gotten _caught_. They would never forgive him, Martin would never forgive him. Not for that.

But Lea had been persistent and grilled him harder than he had expected the blonde to do and he finally gave up and told them what happened. Jean had talked about how he once got his wisdom teeth pulled and that hurt a whole lot, and was it _anything like that? _Martin had hit him upside the head and told him _no, it probably hurt a lot more than that_.__

__Patrick had shrugged, not wanting to talk about it and not wanting to hear about how everyone felt sorry for him when they had more pressing matters at hand. Like Rasmus sweating and dying in the front seat._ _

__He was snapped out of his thoughts by Martin’s hand pushing his shoulder to the side, forcing him to face the other man head on. “Let me see,” a finger prodded at his cheek.  
“Lea already checked me out, I’ll be fine.” He pushed the hand away. It came back almost instantly and this time he could stop Martin from tilting his head back._ _

__“Open up Patrick, don’t make me stick my fingers in your mouth.” Patrick glared at him and Martin just raised a brow. Patrick finally conceded, rolling his eyes and opening his mouth. Martin tilted Patrick’s head back a little farther, looking towards the back of the man’s mouth and grimacing at the sight of the scabbed gums._ _

__No doubt having them pulled out hurt, and from the look of it bleed a whole lot too. Martin let go of Patrick’s face, patting him softly on the cheek. “Doesn’t look too bad, go like this,” Martin smiled wide, showing as much of his teeth as possible. Patrick mimicked the motion. “Well you still got your beautiful smile, so there’s that.”_ _

__Patrick laughed, punching Martin on the shoulder._ _

__“But I guess that winning personality is gonna take some work.”_ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Next Rain story from me will be Lea x Jean, promise.


End file.
